Got 'cha!
by I'm Random
Summary: A series of pranks could lead to something more...


**I'm Random does not own Pokemon**

**Well, here it is...**

* * *

In Petalburg City, a young girl stood, training her Pokemon in a gigantic field. She thought the field would be perfect since it was flat, and had no obstacles.

"Now Wartortle, use rapid spin and use water gun!" the young girl shouted, determination in her eyes.

The Wartortle started to spin, going faster and faster with each turn, using rapid spin. While he was spinning round and round and round, he used water gun, which made a little water show since water was coming out of the shell, and spinning around with it. A little bit of the water splashed, and ended up on the young girl. Luckily, it wasn't that much.

The young girl giggled. The Wartortle then stopped using water gun, and continued spinning. Then it stopped midway in its rapid spin, flipping in the air as it went down. It did two flips and landed on its toes, holding its arms out, proud of its work. Then, Wartortle bowed, followed by its trainer.

"How was that Max?" The young girl said, turning to her younger brother.

The little boy scratched his scalp colored with navy blue hair, and pushed up his black glasses. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Fine." He grumbled, not trying to hide how bored he was. "Can I go in now May?" he whined.

"Go ahead" May replied, feeling kind of angry since he didn't seem to be entertained by Wartortle's performance as she was.

Max started to walk away, a smile on his face, eventually disappearing from her sight.

"Wartortle" May said, turning back to her pokemon. Wartortle looked up, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"Why don't you take a rest?" she said while retrieving its pokeball in her green fanny pack. She pointed the red and white ball at her Wartortle. A red beam came out of the pokeball, engulfing the pokemon in a red light. The red light turned into a red beam and disappeared back inside the Pokeball.

Once she made sure she had everything she walked back to her house…

* * *

When she entered the double doors to the gym, as she turned her back to shut the doors, she felt an unknown liquid hit her. She felt her back feeling her backside all wet with the liquid. She became extremely angry and turned round to look for the culprit. She didn't have to look long. Standing five feet away from her stood Max, holding a green plastic water gun he had gotten for his last birthday, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Got 'cha!" he shouted, leaving the room as fast as possible before he could feel his sister's wrath.

"Max!" she yelled angrily. "What did you squirt me with?"

No answer.

She ran through the doors he went through. She looked down the cream-colored hallway. He wasn't there. She checked the different rooms. He wasn't there. He was out of her sight. May, still angry by this, decided to get her anger out on him later.

May walked (or rather stomped) her way to the kitchen. She went to the sink, wet for some reason, and grabbed the white cloth to wipe herself off of the unknown liquid.

_Stupid Max._ She thought. _I hope he realizes he is skating on thin ice right now. _

After washing herself clean, she walked over to the greenhouse to check on her Skitty. The greenhouse was alive with plants and green was everywhere. She saw her dad's Slakoth sleeping in a tree.

"Skitty?" she shouted. "Skitty?"

A little pink kitten-like pokemon walked out of one of the many green bushes. May kneeled down and put her hand out to stroke its chin.

"How are you doing Skitty?" she asked while rubbing its chin.

Skitty just purred.

Then Skitty saw its tail and started to chase it, running around in circles until disappearing from sight in the "green".

"That Skitty" May smiled, watching the spot where it disappeared.

Suddenly, May felt water hit her, and soaking her. Her once calm mood turned to anger yet again. She looked around trying to find the culprit.

"Ha ha ha!" someone chuckled above her. May spun around and looked up, only to find Max laughing while holding a now empty plastic cup, since its use was to soak May.

"Max!" she shouted through clenched teeth. Max simply jumped down from the tree and ran away. May tried to catch him, but she lost him in the greenhouse.

"Why do I have to have a little brother?" She asked herself. She left the greenhouse shortly after.

* * *

May entered the house soaking wet, getting water all over the just-cleaned floors. Caroline looked up to see her daughter soaked, dripping all over the floor she just cleaned. She went to her daughter.

"Honey, what happened?" Caroline asked.

"Max happened" she replied through clenched teeth.

"Honey are you sure it was Max?" Caroline asked uneasily.

"Positive" May replied.

"Maybe it was someone else—"

"It was MAX. I'm positive, I'm sure, It's the truth" May replied. She stormed off before her mother could ask anymore. She went to the living room and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV, flipping through the channels, she stopped on a channel that was talking about battle strategies for coordinating. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice someone had entered the room and inched closer and closer to her…

"And then for a great way to show off your Pokemon's beauty…" The TV announced.

"BOO!!!" Max shouted as loud as he could.

May jumped in her seat and screamed. She turned around to find herself staring at Max, who was smiling a mischievous grin.

"Why you little…" she started to say. Max ran away as fast as possible, May trailing behind him. He ran in his room and locked the door. May tried to open the door hoping that some kind of luck would occur that it would open. No such luck occurred.

"Max!" she shouted banging on the door. Through the door, May could here Max pretending to cry.

"What did I do May?" Max wailed, "Just please leave me alone!"

May could hear footsteps behind her, and turned to see her dad stomping up the stairs.

"May. Room. NOW." Norman spat at her.

"B-but dad…" she started to say.

"NOW!" he yelled.

May put her head down and sulked to her room. She entered her room and closed the door. _Why don't they believe me? Why do they always believe Max's side of the story? _She thought to herself.

May went to sit on her bed, to bad she didn't notice the lump on it before she sat on it…

* * *

FART!!!!!

* * *

The noise was so loud that it echoed through the house.

Norman and Caroline looked up as if trying to see the noise, wondering what could have caused that noise.

Max and a guest that just so happened to be there today had mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Do you know what that noise was?" Caroline asked, turning to Max and the guest.

"No" they both lied. Max and the guest high-fived underneath the table.

The guest stood up.

"I can go check to see what the noise was" the guest said.

"Thank you dear" Caroline said. The guest went up the stairs.

* * *

May face turned bright red. She went through the covers of her bed to find a pink whoopee cushion.

"A-ha!" May shouted holding it up in the air. She clutched it in her fist, as she went to the door to go downstairs to show her parents the evidence.

She went to the door and opened it…

* * *

The guest had reached May's bedroom and started moving their hand to the door. May suddenly opened the door and didn't see the guest standing in front of her. She banged into him, and had dropped the evidence. The guest fell on the floor with May on top of him, and their lips met.

May's immediante reaction thought was to get up off him, but she didn't. Instead she stayed where she was continueing to kiss him. She didn't know why she continued to kiss him, but she knew one thing though:

She felt something...

* * *

The guest stood at the door and was about to open the door when a certain brunette came out holding a certain whoopee cushion and banged into him. He fell on the floor, and she dropped the whoopee cushion and he hurt his back, and... their lips met.

_Stop it!_ His thoughts told him, _Stop it right now!_

But he didn't, he layed on the floor, and was into the kiss, he had forgotten about the pain on his back, and how much it hurt. But he was certain of one thing:

He had felt something...

* * *

The two teens slowly opened their eyes and were shocked at who they saw. May immediately got off him.

"A-ash?" she stuttered, turning bright red.

He smirked.

"Got 'cha" he replied, the smirk still on his face.

May looked at him and the whoopee cushion several times before finally saying.

"You did this?" she asked, shock and anger in her voice.

"Yeah" Ash replied. "Me and Max did it."

"Max..." she grumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" May replied to quickly, which deserved a curious look from Ash. Then May thought of a really good idea. "Hey Ash" she said in a sly voice.

"Yeah?" he replied, kind of feeling nervous because of the tone of her voice.

She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Got 'cha" she replied. She turned and went down the hallway, followed by Ash.

* * *

Epilouge

May and Max were outside on a bench eating ice cream. When Max turned to her and asked...

"Are you and Ash really... you know" he said, too sick to even describe what he meant.

"Yeah, why?" she replied turning to look at her little brother.

"Thats just disturbing on so many levels" Max replied, turning back to his ice-cream.

Then May realized something.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah May?"

"What did you squirt me with?"

Max smirked before whispering it to her...

"MAX MAPLE HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?"

The End

* * *

**I have no idea how that came into my head. **

**Review please!**


End file.
